The Alchemist and The Cat
by Evil Togepi
Summary: A small backstory drabble about how Daitokuji met his kitty companion, Pharaoh.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, though the show owns my soul I think. GX is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

**Author's Notes:** This ramble I planned to take place about two years or so before Daitokuji was able to go travelling around the world to research Alchemy and stuff. I really wanted to write a ramble looking on his back-story with Pharaoh cos we ALL know Pharaoh won't get a back story XD  
Anyway this is the first fanfic and/or ramble I have finished in a LONG while. I tried my best with it but I have little faith in my writing abilities and have for a while now /I was a much more confident fanfic writer back 4 years ago XD  
I don't think this holds any spoilers, but be wary anyway, as I've seen up to episode 61 so far ;

**The Alchemist and the Cat**

Rain, it had rained a lot in recent times, the sky would be overcast and the street would be  
drenched with water, but despite the morbid gloom that hung over the buildings and the cold  
lingering in the air, one lone figure could be seen walking down the street on his way home.

Daitokuji was an alchemist who had spent most of his life researching this science and it's  
intriguing mysteries, like that of the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary, so called "mythical"  
item that was said to hold the power to turn inexpensive metals into gold and to delay aging  
in people.  
The stone was the Elixir, the thinking people's dream.

In his research, Daitokuji had learned about Alchemy all over the world, his biggest interest  
though, was the Alchemy used in Ancient Egypt which all western Alchemy was supposed to  
originate from. He had taken many notes about the alchemy usage in that time, along the way  
hearing stories about Pharaohs, monsters, legendary items that hold strong power.  
He hoped that one day, he'd get to travel the world, to research Alchemy in these very  
places he had read about, but currently he didn't have the money for an around the world  
trip, he needed a sponsor, someone interested in his research.

For now, he'd have to make do with what he could learn from books and his own experiments in  
the basement of his home, which he had turned into his own personal lab for himself, but  
even though the research and experiments were fascinating to him he often found his chosen  
path was to be a lonely one. He had no living relatives, very few friends and no one to talk  
to about his theories and experiments, sometimes the thought of having someone or even  
something there would be a comforting one.

Silently Daitokuji made his way through the wet, deserted streets, on his way home from  
spending the afternoon at the nearby library, an umbrella held in his right hand so not to  
get wet. As he walked, a sudden strange faint sound made him stop. He looked around but saw  
nothing, he was about to set off when he heard it again, the weak cry of an animal, a cat.  
Looking around again, Daitokuji noticed he had just passed an alleyway which was now right  
behind him. He slowly turned to walk into it and instantly saw a tatty old looking cardboard  
box, soaked from the rain.

Daitokuji stepped closer with curiosity and as he did he noticed a small looking tabby cat  
curled up in the bottom. The kitten was very young, only just old enough to be separated  
from it's mother, it's fur was tan coloured with dark brown stripes, but the most noticeable  
thing were the ribs showing through it's skin, the poor little creature was starving and   
possibly close to death.

"Now who left you out here...?" Daitokuji wondered as he crouched down to take a closer look  
at the creature. It was shivering from the cold and was constantly giving out weak calls,  
possibly calling for its absent mother. It was obvious this pitiful creature had been   
abandoned by an irresponsible owner who didn't want it.

"Well, we can't leave you out here, can we?" Daitokuji said with a kind smile as he  
carefully picked up the tiny kitten. He made sure to have it resting securely resting in  
between his left arm and his chest, the other arm juggling his umbrella once again as he  
stood up and continued on his way home.

With a click of the latch, Daitokuji unlocked the door to his home and walked in. After  
leaving the drenched umbrella by the door he quickly walked into the kitchen to place the  
kitten onto the table. He went over to the refrigerator and looked inside for anything he  
could give the kitten to eat, he soon spotted some left over chicken and decided that would  
have to do, he just hoped the kitten wouldn't have trouble eating it, being so young.  
He began to cut it up into the smallest pieces he could before presenting it on a  
plate in front of the kitten.

At first the small cat showed no interest in the food, the poor creature could barely move,  
with very little strength, it just laid there.  
"Go on, eat" Daitokuji said, trying to encourage the young animal to try it. He moved the   
plate closer to the kitten's face, which seemed to spark up some interest in it. It lifted  
its head up and sniffed at the food cautiously, it looked up at Daitokuji before looking back  
down at the food and eventually tried some; it wasn't long before it was all gone.

Later that night the kitten was lying asleep on the rug in front of the fire in Daitokuji's  
living room as Daitokuji himself was sat in a nearby armchair watching the little creature   
closely.  
Although he was unsure he would be able to afford a pet, he realized that the creature  
didn't make the house seem so empty anymore, Daitokuji didn't feel as alone. Besides he had  
always wanted a cat for a pet, he had been fond of them since he was a child but was never  
allowed to keep one, so he decided that this cat, with no where else to go, had now found a  
home with him and he had, in return, gained a companion.

"I guess you'll need a name" he mumbled to himself before his eyes moved over to a few sheets  
of paper resting on top a cabinet by his chair. On it held notes he had done on alchemy in  
Ancient Egypt which reminded him of how the Ancient Egyptians worshipped cats.

"I guess you need a name fit for a king" Daitokuji said with a slight amused sound in his  
voice. "How about...Pharaoh?"

The little kitten let out a purr in its sleep as if approving to the name Daitokuji had  
suggested. Daitokuji smiled back at the creature.

"Pharaoh it is then"

The months passes and Pharaoh grew from a small kitten to a fully grown adult cat quickly.  
Daitokuji would often spoil Pharaoh as often as he could, thus the cat had gained some  
weight but Daitokuji felt it was better he looked well fed than half starved.

Pharaoh was a very placid cat. He loved nothing more than to sleep wherever he pleased and  
stay there for hours on end, though preferred it when he was sat in the lap of his master.  
When his master was busy, Pharaoh would watch him as he experimented, with all the curiosity a  
cat could have, but Pharaoh was not completely lazy, he also loved to chase the mice in the  
basement around, taunting and playing with them in some sort of game.  
Although the cat's mischievous side shined through when he developed a habit of eating strange  
things he found which often resulted in an expensive trip to the vet.

Daitokuji adored his constant companion, he had even started to add a playful "Nya!" onto  
the end of his sentences when talking to him, which every so often accidentally slipped out  
when talking to other people, but he didn't care because for now, it was just himself and  
Pharaoh, an Alchemist with his cat.


End file.
